danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
שיחת משתמש Daniel Ventura/ ד200710-200711
המקור:שיחת משתמש:Daniel Ventura/ ד200710-200711 ---- ד: ארץ ישראל - סדרה ראשונה ---- פליפר ערב טוב ונטורה, שים לב: כאשר אתה לוקח תמונה מפליקר, אל תשמור אותה כמו שהיא, אלא קודם הגדל אותה (מעל התמונה, בחר את "all sizes"). להבא. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 20:20, 29 בספטמבר 2007 (IST). :אני רואה שאתה לומד. שים לב שהוא ביקש קישור לתמונה אצלנו. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 17:55, 30 בספטמבר 2007 (IST). :: שלחתי לכל אחד. תודה..חג שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:56, 30 בספטמבר 2007 (IST) ::: יש כבר יותר מדי תמונות של שומרונים ושל הרגריזים, אין איפה לשבץ אותם. תעלה לוויקישיתוף, אז הן ישמשו ויקיפדיות בשפות אחרות. Fade to Black 22:34, 1 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :סליחה תמונה כזאת של מקום קדוש לשומרונים אין. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:12, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::תמונה:04580004.jpg. דניאל צבי • שיחה 09:14, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::הצדק איתך. אבל זה באתר אחר. נדמה לי שזה גם מראה זויית אחרת: כאן השומרונים ושם הסלע עצמו עם החציבה או השקע באמצע. חג שמח. אני מקווה שלא תוריד לי את התמונה. יש לי גם תמונה של 12 האבנים שבני ישראל העלו מהירדן . האם גם היא לדעתך מיותרת ? תגיד לי מראש ולא אעלה אותה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:20, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :ונטורה, אני רוצה לעשות ניסוי קטן; כתוב בבקשה תגובה כלשהי על התמונה הזו בפליקר. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 23:18, 1 באוקטובר 2007 (IST). :תודה. :דני, אינך יכול לפרסם את התמונה הזו בוויקי לפי שימוש הוגן. אם קיבלת אישור, תן לה רישיון חופשי. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:24, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST). :: כתבתי שיש בעיה. הוא נתן לי אישור. אבל הוא לא שינה את התכונה. כנראה הוא לא יודע איך עושים את זה. כתבתי שימוש הוגן כדי להגביל את השימוש. בערך ציטטתי את האישור שלו. האם לא ניתן לפעול בדרך האמצעית ? מה דעתך ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:27, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::לא ניתן לפעול בדרך האמצעית, אך אם הוא נתן לך אישור, זה לא משנה מה הרישיון שמופיע בפליקר. אפשר לשים לדעתי. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:29, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST). :::: יבוצע. גם כתבתי לו שינסה לשנות וינחתי אותו איך. תודה..‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:31, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::::: למה לא העלית את התמונה של ההריסות בחומת גדר מפליקר לשיתוף? אביעד‏ • שיחה 15:53, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : עקרונית הצדק איתך. החלטתי לעלות לשיתוף רק תמונות פרטיות שלי. אם צלם אישר לי או בתגובה לבקשתי - אני מעדיף לצמצם את ציבור המשתמשים בתמונה . למרות שאני יודע שזה פורמלית לא מצמצם את המשתמשים. פשוט נח לי יותר לעלות את התמונות בבית . מקוה שיתקבל על דעתך - למרות חוסר ההגיון. יש גם רגש חוץ מהגיון. חג שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:58, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :: פליקר זה לא סתם צלם. בשיתוף אפילו יש תבנית מיוחדת לתמונות שהועלו מפליקר. אביעד‏ • שיחה 16:00, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::את האישור לתמונה נתן לי בדואר אלקטרוני ישירות הצלם. לו אני חייב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:04, 2 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) חמת גדר העובר לדף השיחה של הערך ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:50, 20 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) הרעב בארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה לא מחקתי את הערך, פשוט העברתי אותו בגלל ששכחת רווח לפני הסוגריים. הרעב בארץ ישראל (1916). בברכה סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 20:01, 4 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : בינתיים גם שיניתי את שמו. זה לא התרחש רק בשנת 1916.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:01, 4 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) מיכאל סטרוגוב הועבר לדף השיחה של הערך.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:45, 20 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::*דניאל, אני מציע שתמשיך לכתוב את ערכי ז'ול ורן, אבל תצמצם מאוד את מספר התמונות בשימוש הוגן. דוד שי 20:22, 9 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::: כך יהיה. אבל בינתיים מעט "פסק זמן" לא יזיק. צריך להרגע. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:23, 9 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::::שלחתי לך מייל. דניאל, אני מוצא טעם רב בדבריו של דוד. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 02:21, 10 באוקטובר 2007 (IST). חמת גדר בוא נעלה אותו למומלצים. הוא כבר בשל. איתן • שיחה 20:13, 11 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : O.K שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:19, 11 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :: כל הכבוד על הערך. שבת שלום. איתן • שיחה 21:25, 11 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::: הסתכל כאן הקישור לתצוגה איתן • שיחה 02:12, 12 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::::אפשר לעלות לגלריה תמונה של תחנת הרכבת, המשטרה הצרפתית ובריכות הדגים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:36, 12 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :: יש בעיה של זכויות יוצרים. לא? איתן • שיחה 22:08, 13 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::: אקרא את האותיות הקטנות של הערך." תחנת הרכבת" אולי ניתן בכל מקרה לפי שיצוש הוגן. השאר פחות איכפת לי ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:12, 13 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) מיילים דני רק היום קראתי את המייל שלך. בפעם הבאה שאתה שולח מייל תודיע לי. אני פותח אותו רק פעם בשבוע. איתן • שיחה 00:18, 14 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) שמונים יום וחמת גדר מתבקשת עריכה לשונית נוספת. איתן • שיחה 08:36, 14 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : אם יהיה מה טוב. אם לא גם כך טוב. הדבר אינו ביכולתי ואם לא יהיה מי שמוכן לעשות כן, הערך ישאר לא מומלץ. לא כתבתי אותו במטרה שיומלץ. לא נורא. מכל מקום, תודה על השתדלות. למדתי שטוב שכל אחד יעשה רק מה שהוא חושב שהוא יודע. עריכה לשונית ברמה הנדרשת - כנראה אני לא יודע. אני גם לא אצליח ללמוד בגילי. שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:03, 14 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :: העברתי את הערך עריכה לשונית, וגם הוספתי תוספות רבות מהויקי האנגלית. גם קודם לכן היה ראוי מאוד להמלצה, ועכשיו מצבו טוב בהרבה. בהצלחה בהצבעה המתקרבת! כל הכבוד לאיתן ודניאל. קילגור טראוט*הצטרפו למיזם המדינות* 22:18, 15 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::: גל, תודה ממני ומדני. איתן • שיחה 22:21, 15 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) תפוזי Jaffa הועבר לדף השיחה של הערך. . פומפיי תבנית העריכה היא בשבילנו. לא כדאי להוריד אותה. אתה יכול לערוך חופשי. איתן • שיחה 23:58, 13 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) הועבר לדף השיחה של הערך ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:43, 20 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) הטבלה והערך החדש הועבר מדף שיחה ‏Daniel Ventura‏ :תסתכל בערך הגרמני. יש עוד עבודה רבה. לילה טוב. איתן • שיחה 01:10, 18 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :: לא היה לי ספק. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:53, 18 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::: לא התכוונתי להאיץ בך. להפך. מצידי שייקח עוד חודש, העיקר שיהיה ערך לתפארת. צריך לעשות עבודה יסודית במיוחד במקורות. אני מקווה שבסוף שבוע אוכל להתחיל לכתוב יותר. איתן • שיחה 08:29, 18 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::: ::: דני, מחקתי את הטבלה שהכנת. הערך הולך מהקל לכבד. מתחילים בתולדות העיר, ההתפרצות , החשיפה , הממצאים, הגילויים, ואז פתאום טבלה שעוסקת בתולדות העיר? כל המוסיף גורע. שלב את המידע בבקשה בפרק על תולדות העיר. איתן • שיחה 23:39, 18 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::: אני סבור שהטבלה חשובה. מקובל לתת טבלה לקראת סוף הערך בתור תמצית. זה יכול להיות הסעיף האחרון בתוכן הענינים.ללא הטבלה, כבר אני לא בנתי מה קורה - למה בנין אחד לפי השני ולהיפך ?. אני חיפשתי טבלה ולא להיפך. שקול זאת. you are the Boss. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:28, 19 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::: דני, זה ערך על פומפיי. כתבת פרק שלם שכולו מאתר אחד וחלקו גם לא נכון. פומפיי כוסתה בגובה של 4 מטרים. חלק מתושבי הרקולנאום כן ניספו. חוץ מזה אי אפשר להכניס פרק כזה ארוך על ההתפרצות - נצטרך להקים ערך חדש. איתן • שיחה 09:49, 19 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : טוב נסכם ונעביר את הפרק לדף השיחה של הערך. שם מקומו: # "פומפיי כוסתה בגובה של 4 מטרים" אני מכון לפשרה 3-4 מטר. # "כתבת פרק שלם שכולו מאתר אחד וחלקו גם לא נכון." הריישא, נכון - ציינתי את המקור מה רע בכך. הסייפא, לא נכון -התרגום שלי - אז נא לתקן , ההשערות - אולי חסרות בסיס , ציין איזה ? # "חלק מתושבי הרקולנאום כן ניספו" - זו הנקודה - סברו שהספיקו לברוח בשל המרחק. לסיכום: * כאשר שנים עובדים על ערך אחד זה לא קל . הניסיון שלי אומר כי במקרה כזה 1+1 = 3 . יש יתרון עצום לכתיבה משותפת. * אני מציע כי תחזיר את הטבלה שהסרת ותציב אותה בתור הפרק האחרון של הערך, זה מקומה הטבעי. אוסיף בטבלה גם טור נוסף, על סגנוני הציור לפי התקופות. שבת שלום. דני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:09, 19 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::: דני, אני מתנגד לפיסקה נפרדת עם הטבלה. לפעמים כל המוסיף גורע. היא מקלקלת את הסדר הטבעי של הערך, ולכן צריך לשלבה בתולדות העיר. אנסה לעשות זאת. לגבי המידע על ההתפרצות - העברתי לערך חדש. זה אומר שנצטרך לשכתב את החלק העוסק בהתפרצות. שבת שלום, איתן. איתן • שיחה 17:43, 19 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::: אסכם את עמדתי: # הטבלה דרושה לשם התמצאות. # "היא מקלקלת את הסדר הטבעי של הערך" - אם היא בסוף הערך אין פגיעה. ראה יהדות איטליה # שילוב התוכן הוא מיותר. התוכן העיקרי כלול, הבעיה היא ההתמצאות וזאת מטרת הטבלה. הפרק על ההתפרצות בערך החדש צריך לכלול : "הפנייה לערך מורחב", 10 שורות מהתוכן הקיים ( אפשר לקצץ פיליניוס - בערך המורחב ניתן ממנו הרבה יותר) + 10 שורות מקטע שהסרת + הקטע של היום האחרון. בערך החדש אני מוכן לטפל בהרחבה כאשר אשוב מחופשה, עוד שבוע. לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:10, 20 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) שונות העברה מדף שיחה ‏Daniel Ventura‏ תסתכל בערך הגרמני. יש עוד עבודה רבה. לילה טוב. איתן • שיחה 01:10, 18 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : לא היה לי ספק. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:53, 18 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::: לא התכוונתי להאיץ בך. להפך. מצידי שייקח עוד חודש, העיקר שיהיה ערך לתפארת. צריך לעשות עבודה יסודית במיוחד במקורות. אני מקווה שבסוף שבוע אוכל להתחיל לכתוב יותר. איתן • שיחה 08:29, 18 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::: ::: דני, מחקתי את הטבלה שהכנת. הערך הולך מהקל לכבד. מתחילים בתולדות העיר, ההתפרצות , החשיפה , הממצאים, הגילויים, ואז פתאום טבלה שעוסקת בתולדות העיר? כל המוסיף גורע. שלב את המידע בבקשה בפרק על תולדות העיר. איתן • שיחה 23:39, 18 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::: אני סבור שהטבלה חשובה. מקובל לתת טבלה לקראת סוף הערך בתור תמצית. זה יכול להיות הסעיף האחרון בתוכן הענינים.ללא הטבלה, כבר אני לא בנתי מה קורה - למה בנין אחד לפי השני ולהיפך ?. אני חיפשתי טבלה ולא להיפך. שקול זאת. you are the Boss. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:28, 19 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::: דני, זה ערך על פומפיי. כתבת פרק שלם שכולו מאתר אחד וחלקו גם לא נכון. פומפיי כוסתה בגובה של 4 מטרים. חלק מתושבי הרקולנאום כן ניספו. חוץ מזה אי אפשר להכניס פרק כזה ארוך על ההתפרצות - נצטרך להקים ערך חדש. איתן • שיחה 09:49, 19 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : טוב נסכם ונעביר את הפרק לדף השיחה של הערך. שם מקומו: # "פומפיי כוסתה בגובה של 4 מטרים" אני מוכן לפשרה 3-4 מטר. # "כתבת פרק שלם שכולו מאתר אחד וחלקו גם לא נכון." הריישא, נכון - ציינתי את המקור מה רע בכך. הסייפא, לא נכון -התרגום שלי - אז נא לתקן , ההשערות - אולי חסרות בסיס , ציין איזה ? אז נמחוק אותן # "חלק מתושבי הרקולנאום כן ניספו" - זו הנקודה - סברו שהספיקו לברוח בשל המרחק. :לסיכום: * כאשר שנים עובדים על ערך אחד זה לא קל . הניסיון שלי אומר כי במקרה כזה 1+1 = 3 . יש יתרון עצום לכתיבה משותפת. * אני מציע כי תחזיר את הטבלה שהסרת ותציב אותה בתור הפרק האחרון של הערך, זה מקומה הטבעי. אוסיף בטבלה גם טור נוסף, על סגנוני הציור לפי התקופות. שבת שלום. דני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:15, 19 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) העברות דני שיחות שלנו על הערך אנא השאר כאן ואל תעביר לדף השיחה. תודה איתן • שיחה 21:21, 20 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : לא אעביר יותר. לחזיר מה שאתה רוצה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:26, 20 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) פומפיי לגבי מה שכתבת על האתר הבריטי: אני עשיתי בזמנו עבודה יסודית על ההתפרצות. אין בערך הבריטי שום חידוש. הוא כותב שבהרקולנאום היו הרוגים ? ראה בערך. הוא טוען שהיה נחשול פירוקלסטי ? ראה בערך על הרקולנאום - היו ארבעה. הדבר היחיד הוא שגם בפומפיי, שעיקר ההרס בה היה מנפולת, היה גם נחשול ? את זה אני בודק. ראה גם בערך על נחשול פירוקלסטי. לגבי הטבלה - אני עדיין מתנגד. אני אוסיף אינפורמציה ממנה ל"תולדות". איתן • שיחה 21:31, 20 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::סוף. נעבור לנושאים הבאים. ביום חמישי אני חוזר הביתה ואז אמשיך.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:33, 20 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) תמונה:Devagirifort.jpg היי, מקור ורישיון. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 03:33, 23 באוקטובר 2007 (IST). :ומה עם: תמונה:Egitto jews brigade 4.jpg ותמונה:Europa afrer the war jews brigade 5.jpg? האם אתה סרקת תמונה שהודפסה/יצאה לאור לפני 1945 בישראל על-ידי צלם תושב ישראל? ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 03:37, 23 באוקטובר 2007 (IST). ::"תמונה:Egitto jews brigade 4.jpg ותמונה:Europa afrer the war jews brigade 5.jpg? " - סרקת תמונה שהודפסה/יצאה לאור לפני 1945 בישראל על-ידי צלם - מן הסתם חייל בריגדה. האיש שלי בן 80+ לא זוכר איך זה הגיע לאוסף שלו. הוא מניח שזה היה מחבר ליחידה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 16:45, 24 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::טוב. עבור תמונות כאלה ציין גם: אינני דורש שום זכויות יוצרים, או: הועברה לבעלותי ואינני דורש שום זכויות יוצרים. מובן שאתה יכול לדרש זכויות, לפי או רישיון אחר. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 16:43, 25 באוקטובר 2007 (IST). מקום 41 בכל הזמנים! ראה כאן. עלית למקום ה-41 בכל הזמנים ברשימת התורמים. ישר כח. חגי אדלר ~ כמה קישורים שבורים תיקנת היום? 05:50, 26 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :תודה. שהקדוש ברוך הוא יתן לי כח וצלילות בראש לכתוב את כל מה שאני מתכנן. תודה על העידוד. שבת שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:53, 26 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) מערת אליהו שכחת לציין באיזה ספר של וילנאי מדובר... דניאל צבי • שיחה 13:43, 26 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : מייד ארשום 1941. האם התמונה מפליפר בסדר ראה הערה שלי שם NC ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:45, 26 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ::רוב תודות לגבי הספר (זכורני שחיפשתי פעם התייחסות של וילנאי למערה ולא מצאתי). לגבי התמונה - לצערי, המדיניות של קרן ויקימדיה, שעל שולחנה אנו סמוכים אוסרת תמונות כגון אלו. ראה ויקיפדיה:רישוי/רישיונות חופשיים, סעיף ה"אסור" השני. דניאל צבי • שיחה 13:49, 26 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :: מחוק אותה . יש לי אחרת פרטית. פחות טובה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:51, 26 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) :::לגבי מקומות בארץ אני פחות מתרגש - לא יעבור הרבה שמן עד שוויקיפד כלשהו יקלע לאזור ויוכל לצלם תמונה איכותית. דניאל צבי • שיחה 14:01, 26 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : הבעיה של התמונה שלא שמתי לב וקלטתי פרצופים. אמנם זה לא של מתפללים אלה תלמידות בית ספר שיש להם סיבה טובה לבקר שם. להבא אשים לב לכך. יש לי תמונה נפלאה ליד גומחת התפילה אבל ניתן לזהות את הדמות הבוכה. וזה בוודאי לא אעשה. שבת שלום ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:15, 26 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) תמונה:Train jaffa.jpg דניאל שלום, האם אתה יכול לתת לי קישור, כותר מקורי או מספר מקורי של התמונה הזו שהעלת בחודש יולי השנה. בברכה,--‏Avin • שיחה‏ 22:23, 29 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : הקישור תוקן.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:04, 29 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) ציטוטים ע"פ החלטת הפרלמנט, יש לכתוב במקום השם המפורש, י-הוה, את הקיצור ה'. בברכה, אביעד‏ • שיחה 00:09, 31 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) : יבוצע. ואם אשכח באיזה מקום, אנא תקן. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:10, 31 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) Har_gerizim_007.jpg שלום, במסגרת הטיפול בתמונות בעייתיות במיזם התמונות אותרה התמונה הנ"ל. רישיונה של התמונה אינו תקין ואינו עומד בהנחיות החדשות המופיעות בדף העלאת קובץ לשרת ובדפי העזרה בנושא תמונות. אנא פעל על פי ה'הנחיות בדף זה', אחרת התמונה עלולה להימחק בעשרת הימים הקרובים. בהמשך לפנייה זו אני לרשותך לשם מתן מידע ועזרה. לחלופין, ניתן ואף רצוי לפנות לדלפק הייעוץ שכן שם יש סיכוי טוב יותר לקבל תשובה מהירה יותר. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 15:59, 31 באוקטובר 2007 (IST) פומפיי נמשיך? איתן • שיחה 00:26, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : ברשותך, לקחתי קצת פסק זמן. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:29, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: ברוך השב, :::גם אני התפניתי קצת להרקולנאום, ופתחתי את המוזיאון הלאומי לארכאולוגיה של נאפולי, שאותו יש להרחיב. איתן • שיחה 01:02, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) תמונה:Train jaffa.jpg למה למחוק? סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 08:53, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : החלפתי את התמונה עפ אןתה תמונה ברזולוציה יותר נמוכה תמונה:Train jaffa1.jpg. יש רשות שימוש בתמונה כמו שכתבתי בתמונה החדשה בתנאי שתהיה ברזולוצחה נמוכה. לא אני התחלתי עם הנושא. מישהוא כתוב לי שרשיון תמונה:Train jaffa.jpg לא תקין . ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:08, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::אני לא מוצאת התמונה שהחלפת. הקישור אדום. סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 09:10, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : טעיתי שם התמונה. הנה תמונה:784px-Train jaffa.jpg. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:12, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: ראי שתי שיחות למעלה אצלי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:12, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::תודה. סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 09:17, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) פקיעין יש לך מושג על בורר הוגן שיכול לנהל את מלחמת העריכה על פתיחת הערך? איך מעלים את זה לדיון? אם אתה לא מעוניין להתעסק בערך כרגע, והיות וגם לי אין זמן, אולי אפשר למצוא מישהו שיכול להאבק עליו. חשיבותה של פקיעין היא בעיקר ביישוב היהודי ששכן בה, וחשוב שמידע זה יופיע בפתיחה. מצד שני, זה לא דחוף כל כך. בברכה, אדם נבו;שיחה 11:21, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : עשה מה שתמצא לנכון. יישר כח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:29, 1 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) מסביב לעולם בשמונים יום ראה הערותי בדף השיחה. יישר כוח על הערך! נוי 18:28, 3 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :לא הגבת על כך שאמרתי שהפסקה "על טעות בספר" דורשת פישוט. כמו כן, אשמח לדיון יותר מעמיק בדף השיחה של הערך על תשובותיך. נוי 19:23, 3 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::ואגב, התכוונתי לכך שבפסקה השנייה בערך יש המון קישורים אדומים לערכים שכנראה לא יכתבו לעולם. נוי 19:50, 3 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) שימוש הוגן הפרשנות שלך לשימוש הוגן איננה נכונה, והיא גורמת לך להשתמש בתמונות שאסור להשתמש בהן. דוגמה לכך היא תמונת השיירה שהכנסת לערך אבן בטוטה. גם אם "השיירה" הוא מושג מפתח בערך, אין בכך הצדקה לשימוש בתמונה ספציפית זו, שהערך כלל אינו עוסק בה. התמונה צויירה כנראה מאות שנים לאחר תקופתו של אבן בטוטה, כך שכל תמונה חופשית של שיירה תהיה ראויה. דוד שי 18:39, 3 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : תודה על התגובה. כאשר בעל האתר נתן לי שימוש חופשי בתמונות - כבר יכולתי לכלול תמונה זו במסגרת שימוש חופשי. האישור הגיע רק בסוף כתיבת הערך ולכן לא שיניתי את הסיווג. ראה את האישור שקבלתי במפה האינטרקטיבית (אם אני לא טועה). שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:50, 3 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: הנה האישור מבעל האתר. :::: להלן התשובה שקבלתי: Your mall reached me well, but I could not alas answer it more early. I present myself, I am Jean Giraud, author of the texts and drawings appearing in the Coménius Projects of the site of our College. Normally the use of my work does not encounter any opposition or objection. The only thing that I ask, it is that my name is mentioned as an author and that the address of our College is it as a source עכשיו אפשר להחזיר את התמונה. אולי הגזמתי בתמונות אבל לא צריך לעשות "חיסול טוטלי" ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:53, 3 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) שיחה:אוסף פירקוביץ ראה הקישור לעיל להערותיי (לא אוכל להתייחס לתגובתך עד שעות הערב). כמו כן עדיף לקרוא לערך "פירקוביץ'" כשם הערך עליו. ‏DGtal‏ 12:14, 4 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) השומרונים עבודה יפה. כל הכבוד. דב ט. 15:30, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) בעריכה הראשונה שלך בערך הכנסת טענה בצירוף התבנית שמציינת שדרוש מקור? המתעתק • שיחה 19:39, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : לגבי נתון אחד, שהם היו בימי הרומאים מיליון, כתבתי דרוש מקור. מצאתי מקור. יש עוד מקום עחד באחד הערכים: כי ספר התורה שלהם העתיק - לפי בדיקה איזוטופית - הוא רק בן 1,500 . לזה אני מחפש מקור. מייד אוסיף קישור. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:47, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: בערך ספר אבישע בהערה 1 "בדיקת פחמן 14 הראתה שהספר מלפני 1500 שנה בערך, כנראה מהתקופה הביזנטית, אולי בתקופת בבא רבהמקור" - ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:50, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::וזה נראה לך הגיוני? המתעתק • שיחה 21:01, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : אם תקרא את הערך, תראה כי הספר מורכב ממגילות, מגילות - בן צבי כותב על כך. יש גם האגדה כי הדפים התפזרו באויר. כלומר יש רק מעטים אורגינליים. אולי יש מגילה או דף מקורי. התשקיל, כנראה, אינו מהווה הוכחה. לא הייתי פגע באמונה עממית ללא הוכחה חותכת. אני מעביר את הקטע לדף השיחה של הערך. אחרי קריאה - אנא מחוק אותו. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:15, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: עבודה יפה. גם הערך על הדת. איתן • שיחה 21:30, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) הדת השומרונית חלק מהחומר נלקח מהערך שומרונים שאת רובו כתב המשתמש:Fade to Black, אני חושבת שראוי להוסיף קרדיט היות וחומר רב נכתב דווקא על-ידו. יסמין 23:29, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : יבוצע. למה נעלמתם. חשבתי שתעקבו אחרי עדכון הערך ותוסיפו מהידע שלכם או תעירו לי היכן שטעיתי. אשמח אם תצטרפו. העריה היא משותפת. לא ידעתי רק איך לתת קרדיט זה. לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:39, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::הייתי שמחה לעזור אבל אין לי שמץ בנושא :( בהצלחה! יסמין 23:42, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: כמובן זו זכותך. לי חשוב לא פחות לקבל תגובה מאחד שאינו מכיר את הנושא על הבהירות שבו. הערך נכתב עבור אלה שלא מכירים את הנושא טוב או בכלל. אם תצביעי על קטע אחד או יותר שלא ברורים, הרווחתי את לחמי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:47, 5 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) חנן אשל בהנחה שיש לך קשר למשפחת אשל (אני מניח כך בגלל התמונה שהעלית), האם תוכל לבדוק מה עלה בגורלה של הפרשה בה הוא הואשם? כרגע המידע מעודכן ליולי 2006, ולא מצאתי מקור בו יש תשובה לשאלה מעניינת זו. בברכה, --Hmbr-חנן • שיחה 15:00, 7 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : השערתך נכונה. בהזדמנות אשאל אותם. מייל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:02, 7 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: היות ולא הזנת כתובת מייל, לא אוכל לכתוב לך. אם הנושא חשוב לך פנה אלי במייל ואשיב לך מה שכן ידוע לי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:04, 7 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) כתובת המייל שלי : Hmbr walla.com. אשמח לשמוע ממך. --Hmbr-חנן • שיחה 00:52, 8 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :המבר, שים לה שהסוויתי את השטרודל בכתובת הדוא"ל שלך על מנת למנוע התעתקה אטומטית על ידי בוטים ששולחים דואר זבל. לשם כך קיימת תבנית:@. Fade to Black 22:47, 8 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :תודה --Hmbr-חנן • שיחה 08:36, 11 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) תמונה:Har gerizim 140.jpg האם צילמת את התמונה מ"מצפה יוסף" שבנו המתנחלים מצפון לשכונה השומרונית בהר? Fade to Black 22:47, 8 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : התמונה צולמה מהשוליים המזרחיים של הכנסייה המתומנת. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:21, 11 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) תמונות של המשכן האם יש לך עוד תמונות מלבד תמונה:Zer zaav saviv.jpg? זה יהיה לנו לעזר רב בתנך המפורש בויקיטקסט. תודה, Ori229 : אתה יכול למצוא עוד 74 תמונות בקישור המצוי באלבום התמונות להלן : אנא ציין את יוצר הדגם Michael Osnis מקדומים ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:16, 11 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::תודה. העלתי 4. הנה אחת: S:ביאור:שמות כז. Ori229 ::אתה יכול להכנס לארבעת התמונות שהעלתי ולכתוב שאתה היוצר ואתה מתיר לשחרר אותן כ GFDL? ::(משגעים אותי בcommons.wikimedia ::Image:Mishkan6 hatzer big.jpg, Image:Mishkan4 kodesh.jpg, Image:Mishkan5 big.jpg, and Image:Mishkan menora big.jpg ::לפחות תכתוב כאן (עדיף באנגלית) שאתה מרשה. תודה רבה, Ori229 ::::I give the permission to use the pictures of MISCHAM please had the "ame that made the ""Degem Mischan made by Michael Osnis ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:24, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) שדה בר שלום דניאל. ראיתי את הערך שכתבת על חוות שדה בר ואני מתאר לעצמי שביקרת שם (בגלל התמונות). כחובב גבינות רציתי לשאול אותך האם הם מוכרים את תוצרתם לקהל הרחב, והאם אפשר במהלך טיול באזור פשוט לנחות במקום ולרכוש מתוצרתם? התוצרת שווה? לתגובתך אודה : מיכאלי 13:53, 11 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :מייל‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:58, 11 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: ראיתי שלא הזנת מייל. אם תשלח מייל אשיב לך. התשובה היא בתנאי. התנאים יפורטו במייל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:00, 11 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::שלחתי לך מייל. היכן עלי להזין את המייל שלי? אני חושב שטיפלתי עכשיו בבעיה...מיכאלי 14:37, 11 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) מסביב לעולם אני שמח לראות שאתה עובד על הערך. כפי שציינתי בדף השיחה אני מעריך שרק אתה תוכל למשימה, שכן דרוש מישהו שזכרון הספר עוד טרי בראשו, בעוד שהפעם האחרונה שאני קראתיו הייתה לפני זמן רב מדי. בכל מקרה, אציין שלטעמי, ובניגוד לדעת עודדי, חשוב להשאיר אזכורים ודגשים לגבי הטכנולוגיה השונה בה השתמשו במסע (ספינת קיטור, רכבת וכד'), שכן החדשנות הטכנולוגית בתחום המסעות היא זו שאפשרה את ציר העלילה המרכזי והייתה לכוח מניע בפני עצמה. זהר דרוקמן - I♥Wiki‏ 00:08, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : תודה. לא חשבתי שאצליח להתקדם בנושא. אשר ל"הטכנולוגיה השונה בה השתמשו במסע (ספינת קיטור, רכבת וכד'" היא כלולה בצורה מרוכזת בטבלה בתחילת הערך. אשמח להערות נוספות . מקוה שיהיה לך סבלנות למרות 3 הפעמים שעברת על הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:16, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: לזרתי לטבלה. יש שם טור תחת הכותרת: אמצי תחבורה. שם יש פירוט מלא של האמצעים בכל שלב ושלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:19, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::ראה הערותי בדף השיחה. נוי 18:18, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) בעיה בדפדפן הפוגעת בהעלאת קישורים אני בצרות. סוף סוף הגעתי אליך דרך "שינויים אחרונים" אנא כנס לדף משתמש שלי ועשה ב"העדפות" כרצונך. העיקר נסה לפתור את הבעיה (קצץ אמונה). אני שולח לך במייל טלפון אין מייל אם תרצה שלח לי מייל ואחזיר לך טלפון - אם צריך לשם כך לשוחח. להלן הבעיה כפי שהצגתי אותה בערך: "הכה את המומחה": בזמן האחרון, לעיתים הקישורים לא נפתחים, לאחר שאני עומד עליהם עם המקש ומקיש. חלק כן וחלק לא. חלק עובר לקישור הבא שבשורה. האם הבעיה היא בתוכנת הויקיפדיה, במשתנים להגדרה או במחשב שלי או שלושתם. מי יכול לעזור לי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 08:36, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : תן דוגמאות. חגי אדלר ~ כמה קישורים שבורים תיקנת היום? 08:41, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: אם תכנס לרשימת המעקב שלי (אני מקוה שאתה יכול לעשות כן) תראה את הקישור המראה על תשובתך בבערך "הכה את המומחה". אני מקיש על הקישור והוא לא נפתח. הגעתי לכאן - בעקיפין - דרך "שינויים אחרונים" שכן נפתח ובו "הקישור "הכה את המומחה" שגם נפתח. כלומר אני מגיע לאילת דרך רבת עמון במקום דרך באר שבע. תודה על העזרה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:36, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: בדף "שינויים אחרונים" כאשר העכבר עומד של שם הערך מופיע שם המשתמש, אליו אני מגיע כאשר אני מקיש על שם הערך. דבר נוסף, כאשר אני מקיש טקסט זה, עוברות שניות אחדות עד שהוא מופיע על המסך. האם זה רק במחשב שלי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 13:51, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: אולי מישהו יציל אותי. כך לא ניתן לעבוד. הצילו ! ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:15, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::: פנה ישירות למשתמש:rotemliss. חגי אדלר ~ 19:35, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::::: אני לא מצליח להכנס לקישור שלו, מאותה סיבה כמובן. האם תוכל להודיע לו על הבעיה. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:31, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::::::אני לא יכול להיכנס לרשימת המעקב שלך ולא לדף ההעדפות, אבל זה נשמע כמו בעיה במחשב, או ליתר דיוק - בדפדפן, ולא באף אחד מהמקומות האלה. עם זאת, הבעיה אינה מוכרת לי. האם הבעיה מופיעה גם באתרים אחרים? אפשר לעבור לדפדפן חלופי (למשל, Firefox) ולבדוק האם הבעיה מופיעה גם שם. בכל מקרה, כדי לעקוף את הבעיה, ניתן תמיד לכתוב את שם הדף בחיפוש וללחוץ "לערך", או לכתוב את שם הדף ישירות למעלה, בכתובת ה-URL, אחרי התחילית http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/ (כולל הסלש האחרון). ‏– rotemliss – שיחה 21:38, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : צדקת. חזרתי לגיבוי מלפני שבוע והכל הסתדר. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:16, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) המערכה על א"ח וסיני דני, תראה גם בהיסטוריה של האימפריה העות'מאנית#מלחמת העולם הראשונה. ‏Ori~‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 22:49, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: מצויין. חסכתי לי המון בפרק החסר בערך מלחמת העולם הראשונה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:03, 14 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) הקרב בנחל תרצה שלום דניאל, ראיתי שכתבת את הערך הזה, ישר כח! חיכיתי הרבה זמן שמישהו יכתוב אותו אחרי שכתבתי עליו במשפט וחצי בכביש 57. אגב, יש ספר מרשים שאוסף תמונות שצילמו טייסות הקרב הגרמניות במלחמת העולם הראשונה בארץ, ויש בו פרטים וגם תמונות מהקרב הזה. אם אתה מעוניין קוראים לו "ב"ז קדר, מבט ועוד מבט על ארץ-ישראל - תצלומי אוויר מימי מלחמתת העולם הראשונה מול תצלומים בני זמננו, הוצאת משרד הביטחון ויד בן צבי, 1991." אולי יש אותו בספרייה בקדומים. :) בברכת שבוע טוב, נת- ה- 21:55, 17 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: מספיק זוועה יש כבר פה. אגב, אני עומד להוסיף קטע מתון יומן של טייס המובא בערך עם אלנבי בכיבוש הארץ, מה הוא ראה למטה. העיקר, אלה האנגלים המטיפים מוסר והם אומרים עוד שזה היה קרב קלסי !!! אעביר את הקטע לדף השיחה בערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:59, 17 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) קרב רומני דני, שכחת לגמרי את הקרב הזה: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Romani... ‏Ori~‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 10:06, 18 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : עכשיו יהיה. מצאתי חומר טוב בספר עם אלנבי בכיבוש הארץ. קודם לא היה לי חומר ולכן לא התחלתי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:28, 18 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::ההערה שהוספת לקרב עזה השני, בקשר לערפל בשדה הקרב ולערפל השכלי, שייכת לקרב עזה הראשון ומפורטת בערך שם. בקרב עזה השני הכשלון הבריטי היה מוחץ ואף אחד אפילו לא התקרב לשערי עזה.אודי 23:10, 18 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: אתה צודק במאה אחוז. איך לא שמתח לב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:13, 18 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::: לא ויתרתי על הניסוח המוחץ ושמתי אותו בפתיח לקרב עזה הראשון . ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:16, 18 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :דני, כל הכבוד על ההספק! ‏Ori~‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 03:11, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) חמת גדר סיימתי לעבור על הערך. טיפולך בהערות ותגובתך להן דרושה בהקדם בשל ההצבעה המתקיימת ברגעים אלה על הערך. ירון • שיחה 01:03, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: אני כבר עונה לשאלות. תוך 30 דקות, אני מקווה לסיים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:10, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::תודה, ישר כוח על החריצות. ירון • שיחה 01:16, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::: התודה מוקדמת מדי. העינים נעצמות. לצערי רק מחר לפני הצהרים אשיב לכם.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:18, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::::גם בסדר. לילה טוב, ירון • שיחה 01:22, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : בכל זאת התחלתי.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:25, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ויקישיתוף בקר נא בדף השיחה שלך שם, יש בעיה עם תמונות אחדות. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 05:36, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). :עזוב, אסדר בעצמי. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 05:38, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). :: כמה שאני מנסה שם על כל תמונה שנייה יש לי בעיה. רק תמונות עצמיות טהורות יוצא בסדר. נדמה לי שמדובר בתמונה שאחר צילם ונתן לי. בפעם הבאה העתמק יותר בטכניקה. בוקר טוב..‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:43, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::סידרתי. ואני עדיין ער מאתמול כך שבוקר טוב זו לא ברכה מתאימה.. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 05:44, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). : "סחיפה" - זו המילה המתאימה. אתה מחר לא עובד לא לומד - שביתה ! בכל זאת , עכשיו לך לישון. מילא אני בגימלאות אבל אתה.. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:53, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) גדר אום-קיס יש בעיה בערך, העיר הייתה חלק מברית הדקפוליס שהוקמה ע"י רומא אולם אתה מציין שתקופת פריחת ערי הברית הייתה במאה השלישית לפנה"ס קרי לפני תחילת השלטון הרומאי. גם לא ברור לי מיהם שליטי "בית ינאי" שאתה מתייחס אליהם.‏Ingsoc‏ • שיחה 17:22, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : כמה שאתה צודק. שיבשתי קצת. כנס, תראה אם תקנתי היטב. תודה על תשומת הלב. מה הייתי עושה ללא ויקיפדיים חרוצים כמוך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:34, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: בסדר גמור. רק שאתה צריך לכתוב מיהם אותם שליטי בית ינאי המסתוריים, לא נראה לי הגיוני שהם הקימו את העיר במאה ה-3 לפנה"ס (התקופה ההלניסטית) מכיוון שהעיר הייתה קיימת בתקופת המקרא. כדאי גם להרחיב את החלק על ההיסטוריה עפ"י הערך המקביל בוויקיאנגליתhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gadara.‏Ingsoc‏ • שיחה 18:44, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: לא הייתי מקדיש לערך זמן נוסף. בסך הכל רציתי לסגור כתם אדום בחמת גדר. אם אתה חושב שזה קריטי, תוסיף תווית "קצרצר". אשר לשליטי בית ינאי, גם להם לא הייתי מקדיש תשומת לב. אבדוק את הניסוח והמעיט את תפקידם. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:06, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::: הועתק לדף שיחה של הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:07, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) מייל איתן • שיחה 23:36, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :מייד אצפה‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:37, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) חפש בויקינגליש את ::: Meleager of Gadara ::: Menippus ::: Philodemus (סגירת מעגל. פילודמוס הגדרתי מת בהרקולנאום.) איתן • שיחה 23:55, 19 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::: שים לב שהוא מזהה שם את גדרה עם רמות גלעד.‏Daniel Ventura‏ אני מעביר את הסייפא לדף שיחה גדר (עיר מקראית). ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:00, 20 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: שים לב לדף השיחה. העיר אינה מקראית. חמת היא מקראית. איתן • שיחה 23:27, 20 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: חוץ מזה, מותר לי להיות חצוף ולערוך לך את דף המשתמש? מי שנכנס לא רואה את הערכים שערכת. מילא שאתה צנוע, אבל יש גבול... איתן • שיחה 23:32, 20 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::: אני לא יודע למה הכוונה. התשובה חיובית. לכל היותר אשנה אם לא יימצא חן בעיני. אני דווקא רושם את הערכים במקבצים, כאשר כל מקבץ בדף משתמש חדש.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:37, 20 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : הבנתי מדף הקטגוריה כי מקראי זה התנך כולו. אם אני לא טועה, הבאתי ציטוט על גדר מספר יהושוע ולכן גם גדר היא מיקראית. האם אני טועה? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:39, 20 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: ביהושע נזכרת חמת, לא גדר. ;איתן • שיחה 23:19, 21 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) תל חצור בוקר טוב דני, ראה פניית אלמוג אלי בעניין הערך הזה בדף השיחה שלי. אני בהחלט יכול לעשות את זה, אבל אני יודע כשזה מגיע לארץ ישראל, אין עליך. זה לא בוער. רוצה? ‏Ori~‏ • שיחה • המורשת העולמית. פשוט עולמית! 09:16, 20 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : השבתי לך שם מה שהשבתי מסיבה אחת" יש לי על השולחן הרחב, אוסף של 20 ספרים המחכים לעיון וציטוט. חוץ מזה אני לפני הצהרים לומד בכולל. אחרי הצהרים עושה סיאסטה - אני מקוה שיש ערך - וגם נוטל חופשות בסוף השבוע -כך שספק אם אגיע בטווח סביר לתל חצור. שים לב שזה התשובה השלישית בדף השיחה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:42, 20 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) פרימוס (מתקן) הועבר לשיחה:פרימוס (מתקן). דני, בבקשה ראה שם שאלה נוספת... תודה, גברת תרד • שיחה 12:02, 21 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) עין שמר סידרתי את התמונות קצת אחרת. יישר כח על העבודה היפה שעשית בהרחבת הערך. חובבשירה 11:23, 21 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : הכל מתחיל מהכיבוש הבריטי של ארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה - דרך הרכבת הצבאית - קרוב ל-50 ערכים.(לא כולם שם עין שמר ושמורת אלון - קצת עקיף עקיף ראה בדף המשתמש שלי על הקישור המתאים. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:45, 21 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) לפי מידע הרישוי, אתה בוודאי מתלוצץ. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 02:27, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). :האמת, גם לי זה היה מוזר. וטוב שאתה פה. האתר הוא רגיל לכל דבר. לא הבנתי איך קושרים את זה לויקיפדיה.לא חקרתי יותר מדי. אם תגלה לי את הסוד - תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 03:53, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : אולי תסביר לי איך אתר "iNature.info טבע ונופים בישראל " קשור לןיקיפדיה. זה האתר שאתה מקבל בקישור של התמונה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 03:57, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) אינני יודע דבר על האתר הזה - פרט לכך שהוא פועל על תוכנת ויקי. זה לא אומר שמותר לקחת משם תמונות. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 04:00, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). :: סליחה, ידידי המלומד, לא לקחתי את התמונה בתור "האתר הזה - פרט לכך שהוא פועל על תוכנת ויקילאה לפי שימוש הוגן - תמונה יחידה של האתר. עדין אני לא הבנתי ולא אבין כנראה: תוכנית זה דבר אחד ואתר זה דבר שני. אבל זה לא הנושא. נדמה לי שאתה יכול להחזיר את התמונה. שוב, תמונה יחידה של האתר - נושא הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 07:40, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ראה תגובתי בדף שיחתי, ואל תאשים אותי בהתעלמות כי לא הגבתי לפנייתך במשך מספר שעות. כלל לא הייתי מול המחשב, וגם אם כן, זה לא אומר שאני מחויב להגיב מיידית. כולנו פה בהתנדבות, ומגיבים מתי שנוח לנו. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 16:29, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). תמונות בנחלים שלום דני, ראיתי את התמונות של זאב גלילי שהעלית. רציתי להסב את תשומת ליבך כי בתמונת הכביסה בעצם לא רואים פרימוס - הבובה כובסת מעל גיגית ורואים עוד גיגיות ודוודים, אך לא פרימוס. לגבי תמונת האפרוחים - ביקשתי משלומית קדם, שהשתמשה בעבר בפתיליה, לנסות לזהות האם זו פתיליה (כי אמצעי החימום מוסתר שם חלקית). אעדכן אותך בהמשך. בברכה, גברת תרד • שיחה 21:57, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : זה מה שיש. נדמה לי שגם "מתכונת עריכת הכביסה " מול הפרימוס - שלא רואים אותו - שווה משהו. מכל מקום להחלטתך. תודה על ביקוש המידע - ממנו הגעתי לגלילי ועדכנתי לפחות את הערך של נחלים. אשמח לעמוד לרשותך, כאשר תמצאי לנכון. לילה טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:09, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::תודה שוב על ההשקעה. שמת לב שציטטתי מזכרונות חותנך בערך פרימוס? רציתי גם לעדכנך - לגבי תמונת האפרוחים, שלומית קדם מאשרת שאכן זו פתיליה. בברכה, גברת תרד • שיחה 18:34, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::עוד עדכונצ'יק: כתבתי את פתיליה והוספתי את התמונה. בברכה, גברת תרד • שיחה 10:34, 25 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) נהדר אתה מעלה ערכים מרתקים על מקומות מרהיבים בישראל, אולי תארגן פעם ב"מיזם אלף מילים" איזה סיור בסביבה המוכרת לך? מיכאלי 22:13, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : תודה על המחמאה. רק בעיה קלה, בגילי 71, גם סיור על הר גריזים ארך 6 שעות - זה לא קצב עבור חברים, אפילו יהיו עימי נחמדים. מכל מקום תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:17, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) יהודה מרגוזה תראה אם אתה מוצא עוד חומר עליו. איתן • שיחה 23:22, 22 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : מצטער. ידוע לי שזו משפחת רבנים מכובדת מבולגריה.מוכן לבדוק בספריה. לילה טוב. אני מתקדם עם חמת גדר ( עד התקופה הביזנטית - אוסיף שם את פרטי הכתובת כפי ששלחתי לי) לילה טוב.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:22, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) תמונה:Sinai hereyz israel.jpg ערב טוב סר ונטורה, מדוע השימוש בצילום זה הנו הוגן לדעתך? ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 01:04, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : יחיד מסוגו - זה לא נימוק מצויין. לולי הצילום כל הערך לא מובן. נסה למצוא דרך ל"הכשיר" אותו, אם הנימוקים שלי לא די טובים. אם לא, נצליח לשרוד גם בלי הצילום. ::גם הוא אם יחיד מסוגו, מדוע לא ניתן להכין איור כזה? אני מניח שאדם המעוניין בכך לא יתקשה למצוא מפה חופשית של האזור. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 01:22, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). ::: לנושא התמונה - #הנושא של הערך הוא מסובך ביותר. בלימודי הגאולוגיה הקדשנו לכך זמן יחסי גדול וגם עכשיו לקח לי זמן להזכר ולנסות להבהיר ועדין אני לא בטוח שהצלחתי. התרשים ממש מצויין וחיוני. #נדמה לי שגם בצילום אויר של נסא יש בעיה . תקן אותי אם אני טועה. # כתבת קודם שכולם עובדים בהתנדבות. אז "מדוע לא ניתן להכין איור כזה?" לכך אין לי כישורים. תחליט מה שתחליט. העובדה ששאלתי אותי ונתתה לי להגיב - די בכך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 02:08, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: שמתי רק עכשיו לב "ערב טוב סר ונטורה". תודה. בשבילך די בדני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 02:09, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) תמונה מיהדות פיימונה :אחשוב על כך. יש בעיה בעניין נוסף: :תמונה:Itinerari ebraici in piemonte B.jpg - העלית אותה לוויקישתוף כיצירה שלך, אך הזכויות שמורות לגוף שפרסם את הכרזה. אני מציע שתעלה אותה שוב, הפעם אלינו, ועם שם מעט שונה (מסיבה טכנית, מספיק שתוסיף מספר). ניתן לה רישיון שימוש הוגן. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 02:12, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). ::אני חושב שזה שהעברת התמונה לויקישיתוף היא לא מעשה ידי. לויקישיתוף אני מעלה רק תמונות שאני צילמתי.מכל מקום אפעל בהתאם. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 02:17, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :תודה. ואתה טועה - אתה העלית אותה לוויקישיתוף. :זה נראה לי מעשי ליצור איור כזה של תת הלוח, ואני סבור שיש מפות של האזור בוויקישיתוף להתבסס עליהן. זה שלי או לך אין כישורים, רצון או יכולת להכין איור כזה לא אומר שמותר לנו להפקיע יצירה של אדם אחר. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 02:29, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). ::תודה על ההתיעצות." אתה העלית אותה לוויקישיתוף" משונה, אבל אם אתה אומר אתה יודע. מקבל כל הכרעה. במקרה זה ההפסד כולו של הקורא. הנושא קשה. ללא האיור הוא לא יובן. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 02:37, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: דני פנה למשתמש:קומולוס והוא יעזור לך. איתן • שיחה 13:28, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) מעיינות ארטזיים דני, לפי החומר שבידי אלה אינם מעיינות ארטזיים אלא מעיינות העתקים. מעיין העתקים הוא מעיין שנובע לאורך העתק שדרכו עולים מי תהום אל פני השטח. לדעתי מעיין ארטזי= באר ארטזית מאחר שבשני המקרים אין צורך בשאיבה. אתה יכול גם לכתוב מעינות חמים - מים שמימיהם נובעים מעומק רב, שמוזנים ממי תהום המתחממים בעומק האדמה (זו היא ההגדרה המדויקת בספר שברשותי - שכתב פרופ' שלמה שובל) אולי תתיעץ במומחים - זה ערך מומלץ והוא חייב להיות מדויק. איתן • שיחה 13:39, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST)‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:43, 24 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : אתקן . אם מורי שובל אומר זאת אז אין לבדוק. שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:07, 24 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) חיים אברהם גאגין או הרב "אברהם חיים גאגין". זה ערך שהוא לא בתחום הידע והכתיבה שלי אבל אתה יכול להשיג עליו פרטים רבים. היה הרב הראשי הספרדי של ירושלים. אותי הוא ישרת בהכחלת ערכים ביהודה מרגוזה (שגם אינו בתחומים שלי, אבל לפחות כשאני עובר ביפו היום אני לפחות יודע מי זה היה, ואם לא הייתי כותב אף אחד אחר לא היה טורח (-: איתן • שיחה 13:43, 23 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : אני לא חושב שאעסוק בערך.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:44, 24 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: לא עמדתי בפיתוי. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:06, 25 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) בבא רבא שמע, לא יודע מה המקורות שלך, אבל זה לא הגיוני שהוא נולד ב-308 ומת ב-322 (בגיל 14) : תוקן. בויקיפדיה האנגלית 362. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:24, 24 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) שמורת אלון שלום דניאל, נהניתי לקרוא את הערך שכתבת. במהלך קריאתי, שמתי לב לפסקה הבאה: "החורשה שרדה כיוון שבתחומיה היה בית הקברות של הכפר ח'רבת צ'רקס. הכפר (שישב כחצי ק"מ מדרום-מערב לשמורה) הוקם בידי הצ'רקסים, בסביבות שנת 1860, ונעזב עקב מחלת הקדחת. לאחר נטישת הצ'רקסים, אוכלס הכפר בידי מוסלמים עד מלחמת העצמאות."- האם מדובר בערבים מוסלמים? כדאי לציין זאת, היות וגם הצ'רקסים הם מוסלמים. יסמין 18:03, 26 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : האמת אני העתקתי מילה במילה. מן הסתם את צודקת. אתקן. אנא ראי את הערך שכתבתי אבן בטוטה. שלום. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:04, 26 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) פקיעין על פי "מה ויקיפדיה איננה", הסרתי ציטוט עיתונאי (למניעת מצב בו בעלי דעות אחרות יוסיפו ציטוטים מכתבות אחרות, והיו עשרות כתבות בנושא) והעברתי את ההפניה להערת שוליים. ליז'אנסק 20:30, 26 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : אני לא חושב שכך צריך לנהוג. ראה עדכון בערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:57, 26 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) תמונה שהעלית ראיתי את תמונת האוטובוס שהעלית. הצלם, כפי שכתוב על התמונה, הוא אנדי רדולסקו, חובב אוטובוסים ידוע ואדם נחמד מאד. הנה הדף שלו בתפוז. כדאי לפנות אליו ולבקש ממנו לשחרר התמונה ברישיון חופשי, GFDL, או דומה.--‏Golf Bravo‏ 19:20, 27 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :GB, תודה על הפניית תשומת הלב. דני, אני מצטער אבל זה לא שימוש הוגן כלל וכלל. תאמר אם אתה בכוונתך לבקש אישור, אחרת גורלה הוא מחיקה. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 19:25, 27 בנובמבר 2007 (IST). :: בקשתי אישור. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:50, 27 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) תמונה:Zer zaav saviv.jpg היי, תהיתי אם אתה מכיר את מר אוסניס וקיבלת את אישורו לצלם את הפסל ולשחרר את התמונה תחת רישיון GFDL או שמא דגם זה מוצג במקום ציבורי. יונתן שיחה 00:53, 28 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : תשובה במייל , אם יש לך בדף המשתמש‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:59, 28 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) תבנית:קרב דני, כתבת לאחרונה המון ערכי קרבות נאים. למה אתה לא מוסיף לערכים אלה את תבנית:קרב כמקובל? אודה לך אם תעדכן את ערכי מלחמת העולם הראשונה שלך בהתאם. תודה. חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • י"ח בכסלו ה'תשס"ח • 04:48, 28 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : אתה צודק. זהב קצת מסובך. חכן לא ניגשתי לזה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 05:05, 28 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :: אחרי התבנית הראשונה זה קלי קלות. ראה קרב סואץ שאני עושה עכשיו. נסה על פיו קרב אחר. אני אעזור לך. חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • י"ח בכסלו ה'תשס"ח • 05:59, 28 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) ::: כל הכבוד. אני רואה ששמת שם תבנית! אעבור עליה. חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • י"ח בכסלו ה'תשס"ח • 06:03, 28 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) :::: הבריטים הפסיקו אחרי הקרב על רכסי מע'אר וגם אני אפסיק. קו שני העוגות הוא בשני מרחבים נפרדים, נחל תרצה - טבח, קרב מגידו אופנסיביה רחבה בצפון הארץ (הערך עדין לא עודכן) . תודה על התמריץ לגשת לתבנית שחחשתי ממנה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 06:07, 28 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) Havt_yair_025.jpg שלום, במסגרת הטיפול בתמונות בעייתיות במיזם התמונות אותרה התמונה הנ"ל. רישיונה של התמונה אינו תקין ואינו עומד בהנחיות החדשות המופיעות בדף העלאת קובץ לשרת ובדפי העזרה בנושא תמונות. כמו כן, לא מצוין מקור בצורה הדרושה. אנא פעל על פי ה'הנחיות בדף זה', אחרת התמונה עלולה להימחק בעשרת הימים הקרובים. בהמשך לפנייה זו אני לרשותך לשם מתן מידע ועזרה. לחלופין, ניתן ואף רצוי לפנות לדלפק הייעוץ שכן שם יש סיכוי טוב יותר לקבל תשובה מהירה יותר. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 19:54, 28 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) : אני צילמתי את התמונה. מייד אשלים..דני. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 19:56, 28 בנובמבר 2007 (IST) קטגוריה:הויקיפדיה העברית